1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to educational toys and, more specifically, an educational toy whereby a child takes a stationary sphere with a protruding shaft having threading at its distal end, and then skewering a plurality of smaller educational spheres having a horizontal throughbores with said shaft inserted therethrough and then sealing the educational spheres on the shaft utilizing a threaded removable sphere. The educational spheres are used by the child in order to produce words, progressions, mathematics, patterns and other educational arrangements and sequences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other educational toys. While these toys may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.